


What do you think a cupholder is for?

by luzlicious (Miss_Marigold), Miss_Marigold



Series: unrelated luztoye drabbles [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, George is way too obsessed with chocolate, M/M, the Luzmobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/luzlicious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/Miss_Marigold
Summary: George Luz has an unconventional use for his car's cupholders.





	

As they pulled out of the McDonald’s drive through, Joe couldn’t help but glare at George.    
  


“Hey, can you feed me a few french fries?” George asked, unaware of his boyfriend’s stare.

 

“Hands are kind of full at the moment,” Joe deadpanned, holding up the two large soft drinks in either hand, with the multiple bags of food piling up on his lap. “You know, if you actually used the cup holders as they were intended, I could feed you your fries like you want.”

 

With a gasp, George plunged his hand down into the cup holder, or rather, as it was known in the Luzmobile, the M&M holder. You see, one cupholder had the plain M&Ms that George loved, while the second had the special dark M&Ms that Joe preferred. There was a system, a system that allowed George near-constant access to chocolate, and if that meant giving up space previously designated for drinks, so be it.

 

“ _ Excuse _ you, but I think you benefit just as much as I do from the M&M holders!” George said, although it came out slightly garbled as he munched on his handful of chocolate.

 

“Hmmm,” Joe hummed, before opening his mouth expectantly.

 

George reached down again, this time taking a few from Joe’s designated M&M holder, dividing his attention between watching the traffic light and feeding the chocolate to Joe. Although he became  _ much _ more distracted as Joe’s mouth lingered against his hand.

 

Yes, the system benefitted them both, very much.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt you'd like to request, shoot me an ask over @luzlicious on tumblr.


End file.
